


Thumbelina (Genderswapped) Vocaloid-style!

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curiosity, Escape, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fights, First Love, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Funny, Groom kidnapping, Kidnapping, Love, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rescue, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically a fairytale with gender-roles kinda switch with Vocaloid characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character list

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the vocaloids EVER! Ok seriously is there any thumbelina stories that where gender-roles were switched and not same sex? (not that I have anything against yaoi I love yaoi)

Characters list:

Len: Thumbelina

Gakupo: Father

Kaito: Swallow

Miku and Mikuo: sparrows

Oliver, Kaai, Piko: fish

GUMI: Toad

Gumiya, and Gachapoid: brothers of the toad

Luka: Beetle

Teto, SF-A2 Miki, Meiko, Ted: other beetles

Dell: Dormouse

Haku: Rich Mole

Rin: Princess of Fairies

Lily: Queen of Fairies

Li: King of the Fairies


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok and the story begins

A lonely man with purple hair named Gakupo planted a tiny golden seed in a plant-pot. The seed was given to him by a kind sorcerer. “I don’t know how growing a plant would bring an end to my lonely days but at times like this, I’m desperate and I’m not getting younger” said Gakupo. He watered the seed. The man look at the window and saw that it’s getting dark and he decided to go to bed.  
The sun rises and it rays touches the plant-pot and the plant grows out of the pot immediately. The golden-yellow flower blossoms and as Gakupo walks in, he was shock to see such a flower. He walks towards the pot and he saw the flower open and a tiny blonde boy with bright blue eyes come out of the flower. The tiny boy is wearing a yellow-shirt, white pants, and a yellow cape. “Hello! Daddy!” shouted out the boy excitedly as he tied a part of the plant around his head making a ponytail. Gakupo lightly chuckled “This boy is going to be a handful” he thought. He put his hand close to the flower and the boy jumps to his hand. “Hello, I think I’ll call you Len” said Gakupo softly. “Len… I love that!” said the boy cheerfully jumping with energy. “Be careful there” said Gakupo placing Len on the large wooden table. On the wooden table there’s marbles, a mirror, a basket filled with fruits (mainly eggplants and a few bananas), some papers and a yarn. “Wow!” said Len excitedly. Len run there and starts playing with marbles, giggling. Len comes to the mirror smiling at it. “That’s what I look like” said Len in surprise. “Yes, you’re a handsome boy” said Gakupo. Len starts making a paper boat, Len show that he was good with hands. When he finishes it. Gakupo places a bowl of water where Len places in the bowl and got on the boat. “Here” said Gakupo gives Len a tiny twig to use as a paddle. Afterword, Len come to the basket of fruits and ate a tiny piece of banana. The tiny boy then comes to the ball of soft yarn and starts playing with the yarn until he made a tiny blanket. Gakupo was amazed at this. Len then looks up at his father with an innocent smile.  
Len is now on his father’s hand, Gakupo is showing him around his cottage. “I know this place isn’t much but it’s home” said Gakupo. “ARE YOU KIDDING!” shouted Len. “THIS PLACE IS AMAZING! EVERYTHING IS HUGE!” shouted Len happily. Gakupo laugh gently. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprise” thought Gakupo. Gakupo places Len on the wooden table. “Well Len it’s getting dark” said Gakupo. Len comes to an empty match box and made himself at bed using the blanket and he made himself earlier. “Goodnight Len” said Gakupo. “Nighty-Night Daddy” said Len as he slowly went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more chapters later on


End file.
